


Walk in the Dark

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Patton wraps his arms around himself, shivering a bit at the chill in the air. He’s keeping a constant watch on the street in front of him, not wanting to take any chances this late at night. Despite how he acts sometimes, he knows how dangerous it can be to walk home alone after dark.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Walk in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on October 23rd, 2018. Hope you enjoy! ^^ 
> 
> Warnings: Fear/nervousness (nothing actually happens)  
> Prompt #24 - walking home alone

Patton wraps his arms around himself, shivering a bit at the chill in the air. He’s keeping a constant watch on the street in front of him, not wanting to take any chances this late at night. Despite how he acts sometimes, he knows how dangerous it can be to walk home alone after dark.

A cat darts by him, rustling the leaves on the ground. The sound causes him to jump, his mind filling with a mix of the monsters from the movies he had been watching with Virgil.

They decided to have a horror movie night but it ended up lasting longer than either of them expected. Virgil offered to drive him home but Patton declined the offer, he’s walked this path many times before and nothing bad happened.

That still doesn’t make it less scary late at night. Patton shoves his hands into his pockets, walking a bit faster when he hears something else rustling around in the dark.

“It’s just a raccoon,” Patton mutters to himself, trying to convince himself that that’s what it is. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

Patton glances over into the shadows and can swear for a moment that he can see the monsters from the movies but when he blinks, they dissolve back into shadows.

“Hehe, Patton, get yourself together. You’re almost halfway there.” He soothes himself, biting his lip as the nerves don’t lessen.

“I wonder if Logan would mind if I’d stop by…” Patton whispers aloud, not wanting to walk the other ten minutes home when he’s this jumpy.

Patton veers off course and heads down a side street, entering the familiar apartment building and going up to the third floor. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and flips to the key that Logan gave him in case he ever wanted to visit.

He unlocks the door and the warm light dispels the remainder of the nerves, filling him with a sense of safety and comfort. Patton breathes out a soft sigh and settles onto the couch, betting that Logan’s asleep with how late it is.

“Patton, what are you doing here so late?” Logan walks into the room, setting his empty mug down on the table. He observes Patton and frowns at the remnants of fear he can see on his boyfriend’s features.

“Hehe, you know me! I just wanted to drop by!” Patton giggles, the sound sounding a touch too relieved to be honest.

“How was your movie night with Virgil?” Logan asks, not quite wanting to let the matter drop just yet.

“It was nice! We watched a lot of horror movies.” Patton says, holding his hands out to Logan, who walks forward and takes Patton’s hands in his own.

“Mhm. Let me guess. You got too spooked to walk home so you came here?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow and running his thumbs over the backs of Patton’s hands.

Patton’s cheerful façade cracks a little and he gives a sheepish smile. “Was it that easy to tell?” He asks and Logan gives a comforting smile.

“If I weren’t your boyfriend, you would have been rather convincing. But, like you said, I do know you and I know how you react to certain things.” Logan says and Patton laughs softly.

“You’re right. So…can I stay the night?” Patton tilts his head and blinks up at Logan, who looks at him with adoration.

“Of course, you can,” Logan says, absolutely unable to resist Patton’s puppy dog eyes. “Come on, I was just getting ready to go to bed. You can borrow some of my pajamas if you’d like.”

Patton grins and lets Logan help him to his feet, following his boyfriend into the bedroom, no longer feeling afraid with Logan around.


End file.
